The Beginning
by wilde88
Summary: My idea on how John got started hunting, includes Bobby and WEE!Winchesters. Please enjoy and review. This is my first.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic whatsoever. This is just an idea that popped into my head and I felt compelled to write it and share. Please review…and don't worry about tearing it shreads…I'm use to harsh critiques from my art class all the time.**

**I wish I owned the Supernatural characters, but I don't.**

She showed up on the door step Christmas Eve, carrying presents and that Cheshire cat grin on her face. Her blue eyes seemed to glow. He stared at her for a moment, lost in the memories. She was there throughout school, she encouraged him to go talk to _her_, she was there when the first baby was born…and now she was here. He felt a wave of emotions as he stood in the doorway staring at her. He had expected her to show up after the fire, but she didn't. He had waited knowing it was her thing to appear out of the blue when he needed her…when _they_ needed her.

"There's a storm comin'," she said," You gonna let me in or are you gonna let me stand out here all night?" Saying nothing he stepped out of the doorway and allowed her to enter. She stood, waiting for him to say something. He ran his fingers through his jet black hair then looked up at her with those big brown eyes. "Oh God here it comes," she said.

"Where have you been?" he cried. "I needed you…I needed you and I waited and I called and I left messages, sent letters…and…you never came…" he trailed off as he felt the tears come to his eyes.

"Johnny…I just…I can't pop in like that…I was taking care of something's and I had to make sure they were…taken care of…"she trailed off.

"What things?" he asked. She looked down at the Christmas presents she had sat in the floor. "What things?" he demanded.

"The same things that you've been…checking into…"she whispered. John turned away from her and hit the door. "Heard you were packing up and leaving…so before I couldn't find you I decided to swing by and see if you needed a hand." He turned to look at her.

"You…you brought presents…for the boys?" John asked. She got worried expression on her face.

"I thought you had girls," she said. John stared at her for a moment.

"Elizabeth…" he said.

"I'm joking…come on…you know I'm gonna try to make you laugh. So I think that Dean is possibly waiting for Santa to come? Right?" John smiled picking up the presents she bought. He led her into the living room. She sat down on the couch as John retrieved the kids. She glanced around. The house was nearly empty. _Well duh, _she said to herself, _He's packing up and moving out. Probably sold everything in a garage sale. _

John reemerged with the baby in his arms and the little one tagging along behind. She stood up and smiled looking at them.

"This is Sam…you weren't here when he was born…and you remember Dean…" John said. Dean peeped out from behind his father's legs.

"Hiya Dean…you don't remember me do ya?" She softly said. Dean shook his head as he cautiously.

"Dean…this is Aunt Elizabeth…she met you when you were a baby like Sammy." Dean continued to watch her from his safe distance. She smiled, knowing how to coax him out.

"May I hold him?" She asked. John hesitated for a moment.

"He might start crying…he doesn't take to strangers to well," John said. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and reached out for the baby. She sat down with him. They seemed to have a staring contest, studying each other. Dean slowly came out form his hiding place as John sat down beside her. Dean sat in a chair on the other side of John.

"He had you puppy dog face," she said looking at John. He faintly smiled…Mary had said that. "So…has he found himself yet…or is he still in baby mode?" Both the boys looked at her as she sighed. "What does he like?"

"He likes a lot of things," Dean quietly said. "He likes his vegetables…and bananas…and his favorite blanket…the one…."the little boy trailed off looking at his father, "The one mommy made him." Elizabeth nodded. Sammy snuggled up in her arms…he was starting to drop off to sleep. "I think he likes you," Dean said.

"Well…you use to like me…"she smiled. Dean blushed.

"Alright…," John said, "Bedtime." Dean nodded, heading up the steps. John followed telling Elizabeth he'd be right back. She looked down at little Sammy in her arms. He was sound asleep. She sat there listening. The house was quiet. She smiled thinking she heard the flutter of wings somewhere nearby.

"So what had you so busy?" John said sitting back down on the sofa.

"Johnny are you sure you want this?" she asked. " 'Cause once you're in…you don't get out. It consumes you. They'll hunt you down…you'll see things…you change. Are you sure you want in?"

"Look I've been talking to Missouri…this psychic down town. She told me about all these things."

"Knowing about them…and hunting them are two totally different things. They don't care if you know…but their like bees…go shaking their nest and you've got a swarm after you." John sighed gently brushing Sammy's check.

"I have too. I have to find out what…did that to her…I have to prevent that from hurting others." She nodded, accepting his answer. They sat there in silence. John waited on her to say something.

"Demons," she whispered, as though for Sammy not to here, "There was a band of demon possessions up north. I went after them. Got most of them. Then I had to help someone out."  
"Who? " John asked.

"You remember Robert Singer?" she asked looking at him, "His wife was possessed. She attacked him and he did what he had to do. He killed her. He killed his own wife…without knowing anything. I couldn't leave him John. That was in March. We'd went on a demon killing spree." John looked her over. Questions began flooding to his mind. He began with the simplest one.

"How long? How long have you been doing this?" She looked down at the sleeping infant in her arms. Looking up at him she answered honestly.

"Since I was Dean's age," she replied. John's face fell.

"You knew that was out there all this time…and you never said anything? We've been best friends forever…and you couldn't tell me what you really did?" He asked hurt.

"Now wait a minute…I was really a nurse when we went overseas," she said," And I do sing for money in joints. But I also travel around slaying creatures of the night and other various creatures of the imagination. You just don't tell people that you hunt these things. They'll lock you up faster than you could shoot a silver bullet. I'm certain you've had your…encounters with skeptics." She smiled at John. He nodded knowing what she meant.

"So… I heard you had had a few…experiences of your own. And I decided to kill everything and come help." John tilted his head looking at her.

"What do you mean?"

"You need to know how to properly fight monsters. So…where you thinking about running off to?"

"I was just gonna get in the car and go."

"Good," She said. "Cause I know where we're going." She smiled as John gave her a questioning look. "John Winchester I plan on helping you get on your own two hunters feet…and by the time I'm done…people are gonna know you." She smiled as the baby squirmed in her arms. John smiled at her enthusiasm. Tomorrow, they hit the road.


	2. Chapter 2

once again, i don't own a things...

"If you go the speed limit, it's normally a six and a half hour drive. I can make in three. But for some reason…" she glanced at the boys in the back seat," I feel it's going to be a lot longer." John glanced over at her before changing lanes.

"Tell me something," he sighed," You always seemed to pop up out of nowhere…especially when we needed you. How did you do that?" Elizabeth contemplated her answer.

"I know a few good psychics," she smiled.

"But you never have a car, you just…appear…like something off of Star Trek." John watched as she shifted nervously in her seat.

"I hitchhike…everywhere." She said, "I really like this car. Its…right. Like…it fits." She put her feet up on the dash board. John glanced in the rear view mirror. In the back seat Sammy slept, while Dean played with the GI Joe Elizabeth had gotten him for Christmas.

"So you checked and Bobby Singer is ok with this?" he asked, "I mean I haven't seen him since before Nam, does he even remember me? I just don't wanna show up and have the kids going crazy and be trouble."

"Don't worry, I've been working with Bobby the last few months, he said it was ok over the phone. Bobby's one of those…relaxed guys. Tells you how it is…trust me…you two will get along great. I promise." John looked back up in the mirror at his boys, then back to Elizabeth.

"First time I feel like we're intruding…I'm getting a hotel room. No if and or buts." Elizabeth nodded in approval.

"I won't fight you," she said. John nodded reading the sign..._Now leaving Kansas_.

**Some hours later...**

"Daddy look a doggie!" Dean laughed pointing to the mutt sitting up on Bobby's truck. He ran off towards the dog.

"Dean no," John shouted taking a screaming Sammy out of his car seat. From the front porch Bobby and Elizabeth glanced at one another as the carried suitcases inside.

"Think he needs help?" Bobby asked.

"I think a more appropriate question is will he accept it?" She stood a moment longer watching as John struggled to carry the infant and two bags of luggage while hollering at Dean. She laughed to herself as she entered the house. "Men," she said to Bobby as she sat the suitcase down. Bobby gave her questioning look. "You think you can do it all, and then you throw kids in the mix. I give him credit…he certainly tries." She laughed again as she head back outside. The junkyard dog was now on the ground playfully licking Dean's face. John stood there, Sammy in his arms still wailing, watching as Dean became soaked with the dogs slobber.

"Is there an easy button for this kid thing?" John asked as Elizabeth walked up. Elizabeth smiled taking Sammy. She walked back into the house shushing the baby, leaving Dean with John. "Dean, come here." Dean frowned as he realized John was not happy.

"Daddy when are we going to go back home?" Dean asked putting on his puppy dog face. John froze looking at his son. He glanced back at the house; Elizabeth gave him a last look before entering into the house. John sighed. "I wanna go home," Dean said.

"We can't Dean," John quietly said, "We can't." He sat Dean on the hood of the Impala and back wiping the dog drool off his face.

"Why? Is it because of mommy?" John winced at this question. He hoped that it wouldn't come to this point.

"Yes, it's because of mommy," John said. Dean looked up at him. "I have to find out what happened to mommy and we can't go home until I do." Dean seemed to think about this for a moment.

"I know what happened," he said. John looked at him warily. "She went to heaven. Are we going to heaven to get her?" The words that were to answer that question became stuck in John's throat and he began choking on them as he tried to fight back the tears. His eyes burned and things became fuzzy as he felt a warm drop slide down his face. "Don't cry Daddy," Dean said, "We can go get her and go home and be happy." John pulled Dean into a tight embrace as he quietly cried.

"No Dean we can't," He said, "We can't go to heaven to get mommy. Ok, we have find out why she went there before we can go…" he trailed off unsure of how to finish his explanation.

"Why can't we wait with mommy while you find out?" Dean asked. Elizabeth was slowly approaching, from the house she could see that John was upset.

"Hey Dean," she said, "Uncle Bobby fixed some cookies for you, how about we clean up and have some cookies before we tuck you in for bed?" John looked up at her with tears in his eyes. Dean smiled jumping off the car. He ran in the direction of Elizabeth before stopping and running back to his Dad.

"I love you," he said as he embraced his Dad's leg. John nodded as Dean let go and went inside with Elizabeth.

"He gonna be ok?" Bobby asked as he peered out the window. Elizabeth nodded as she headed up the stairs behind Dean.

"He needs time to process things," she quietly said.

Dean had closed the toilet lid and climbed atop it to wipe his face off. He was sings to himself at what sounded like a combination of _You Shook Me All Night Long_ and some Beatles song. Elizabeth stood in the doorway watching him with a smile on her face. He wasn't getting all the words…or the song at all correct…but his attempt was a pretty good one. He looked up in the mirror to see her standing there and gasped turning around.

"You scareda me!" he said.

"Sorry," She laughed, "I wanted to make sure you weren't making a mess of Uncle Bobby's things. Or that you didn't need help."

"I gots this," the four year old said.

"Are you using soap or are you just using water?" She raised her eyebrows. Dean looked around.

"I couldn't find no soap," he said. Elizabeth stepped into the bathroom.

"Sit," she beckoned. He sat down looking at his socked feet.

"Can I ask a question?" Dean asked.

"May I ask a question, not can." She squirted soap on the rag.

"May I ask a question?"

"Yes you may. " She began wiping his face and neck down.

"Are you an angel?" Elizabeth stopped. She cautiously looked over Dean.

"Why do you ask?" she questioned resuming her cleaning.

"Because mommy use to say that angels were watching over us, and you seem to want to watch over me and Sammy and daddy…are you our guardian angel?"

"No, I'm not. But I am here to help your daddy with you and Sammy and help him find out what happened to your mommy." Dean became quiet as Elizabeth handed him a towel to dry his face off with. Neither of them saw John appear in the hall outside the bathroom.

"Is mommy in heaven like daddy says? He says we can't go to heaven and get her." Elizabeth sighed and sat down in the floor in front of him.

"What if I told you a secret. One that stays between you and me?" Dean nodded. "Your daddy's right. Your mommy is in heaven, and when you go to heaven you can't leave. But…you gotta wait to get there until God and the angels let you in. See you got to help your Daddy and be here for Sammy. You gotta be a good boy to get to heaven. Ok? And trust me, your mommy was right when she said that angels were watching out for you. I know," she smiled.

"How?" Dean said.

"The angels whisper secrets to me and tell me stories," she whispered, "And right now they say that there are cookies downstairs and you should eat some before you go to bed." She poked is tummy and he started giggling.

"Ok," he laughed. He pulled a shirt on and headed down the stairs. Elizabeth looked up to see John smiling.

"You have a way with kids," he quietly said. "What did you mean? When you said the angels whisper to you?" Elizabeth smiled.

"How religious are you?" she asked.

"You know the answer to that," John frowned. Elizabeth nodded.

"Call me crazy," she said, "But sometimes…when I'm in church…no matter what the time…I swear sometimes I hear the flutter of wings...sometimes…I even hear whispers. Now you laugh and say they're a ghost or a demon, but Johnny I've been hunting for a long _long_ time…and it's neither of those."

"I'll believe it when I see it," John said. He headed down stairs to wear Bobby was with the kids. Elizabeth stayed for a moment, looking into the mirror. She hated them, mirrors, always around and showing things that needn't be there. Her eyes were blue, a changing blue, one that went from a dark blue when she was angry to a sky blue when she was happy. Her skin was flawless and smooth and its tone matched well with her dark blonde almost brown hair. She look a little like her brother. She paused thinking of the last time she had seen him. She smiled thinking of the next time she would.

She cut the light off and stepped into the hall. It was dark, the sun having just set. She started to the stairs when she heard it. A light ruffling sound followed by the faint whisper "_Stop now or else." _She smiled turning around to see nothing. She paused turning to go back down the stairs. She decided not to and instead when to what was to be her room and pulled a Bible out of her bag. Stretching out on the bed she opened it up and settled in for a read.


	3. Chapter 3

**_So...the story continues...again i own nothing...except my character Elizabeth...please review!_**

"We've been here a week," John said as he leaned over the crushed Ford pickup. "I really feel like we're becoming a burden on you." Bobby finished walking around the truck and looked at the pile of parts John had managed to scrap off the thing.

"You know this truck was hit by a 18 wheeler," Bobby said, "And the man walked away."

"Bobby that's not what I was discussing," John frowned. Bobby looked back at the man before opening the truck door and leaning in to open the glove box.

"When you become a burden to me," he began, "Your sorry ass will be kick out to the curb. Now I'm trying to help you out because that's what hunters do. So shut your mouth idjit." Bobby smiled at John as he help up a six shooter. "I don't think he'll need this anymore…think I might keep it. Still don't know how that asshole walked away. Must have one hell of an angel watching out for him."

"Mary use to say that angels were watching out for the boys," John quietly said. Bobby paused a moment. That was something Karen use to say in her prays, _please Lord, have the angels watch over us._ He knew what John was going threw.

"Huh…angels," Elizabeth sneered walking up to them, "What are you two shootin' the shit over?" she asked.

"Cars," Bobby quickly said, "What's got your pannies in a bunch?" He could tell she was a little testier than usually this morning. She'd been hunting for a case all week and John had been nice enough to get up early and spend his day outside helping Bobby around the scrap yard. In his free time, John had been pouring over the small collection of books Bobby had about the supernatural world. This in turn, left Elizabeth to care for Sammy and Dean. For a girl who spends her days and nights playing with guns and knives, children weren't exactly her forte.

"Dean stuck his legos in the toaster, then when I got those out he decided he wanted toast and when he couldn't reach the bread, he put the cinnamon buns in there that I cooked this morning." She glanced at John, "I'm sorry…but did you drop him on his head or something? I mean he's a good kid…but…it starts to go downhill from there." John cautiously looked around the snowy yard.

"Where's the kids?" he asked in a panicky manner. Elizabeth held up a walkie talkie.

"Down for a nap with the doors and windows salted. Don't worry I only come out here to tell you one, lunch is served. Now that I'm apparently your bitch and two, I'm going on a road trip tomorrow. Seems there's something brewing a couple of towns over. And I need to kill something." She smiled turning back to the house.

"Way to go," Bobby whispered to John as he threw the bumper on the ground and followed Elizabeth into the house. "What do ya mean something brewing?" He took off his snow gear and sat and made his way into the kitchen. John followed suit.

"Just a ghost story I'm gonna investigate," she said. "I'm getting cabin fever."

**_Sometime later and a few towns over..._**

"How do you think the boys are gonna do?" John asked as he sat up from the motel bed.

"Fine, it's just one or two nights and then you'll be back. Dean likes Bobby and Sam's a good baby. Don't sweat it."

"But won't they wonder where I'm at. I'm just worried that a day or two is too long to be away."

Elizabeth suddenly stopped what she was doing to look at him. She nervously glanced around then spoke.

"Don't ever stop worrying like that," she whispered.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"I've worked with so many hunters and they've become so involved in hunting they forget about their family needing them. Don't do that to your boys." She turned back to her books. John watched her work. A piece of hair fell from the braid she had it in. Her blue eyes were piercing and dedicated. She looked like she knew more beyond her years.

"You ever been in love?" he suddenly asked. She smiled looking up.

"What makes you ask that?" she questioned.

"I don't know…when I think about it, I know you without really knowing you." She closed her book and sat back, her gaze wondering off.

"His name was Luke," she said, "And he was something else. I think he was schizo...Lord knows he had a drinking problem"

"What made you fall in love with him?"

"It was the first time I felt something…the first real time I felt emotion. Nothing ever happened between us. It was that…unspoken sorta thing. I don't think anything ever would, my father would have quickly put a stop to it. But he was…just him...he knew he was a crazy mess but he didn't care. I guess and something about that…grabbed me and made me love him." She seemed to wonder off in her own mind for a few moments. She snapped back and smiled at John. "I'm going to bed," she sighed. "Tomorrow's gonna be fun."


	4. Chapter 4

She said that things moved around…that she heard voices…that she saw a woman on the stairs. To Elizabeth it was a harmless ghost. One that exorcising the house would take care of; John need to learn to do this and you had to start with baby steps. The family left in the early afternoon to go see relatives two states over. Elizabeth couldn't have asked for better luck. She had even made John research what they were to do.

"I have to bless this water and it will become…holy?" he asked looking up from an old bound book.

"Duh, how to you think you get holy water."

"I thought a priest had to bless it…and that made it holy."

"Hah! What the priest blessing it gives it bonus points?" she laughed as she took another bit of her apple. John stared at her for a moment then returned to the book.

"So I just read this and to the hand gestures and…it will be holy?"

"Ideally," she said, "Look you do that…I've got something to take care of, be back in an hour or two," she said grabbing the car keys. "Have fun." She quickly shut the door. John stood there looking over the books.

"Here goes nothings…."

_**(Scene Change)**_

Elizabeth walked into the dinner and looked around. He was here. She knew it. She carefully studied everyone before seeing him. It was different...yet the same. She walked up and tapped him on the shoulder. He raised an eyebrow.

"You must have me confused for someone else," he simply replied.

"No it's hard to mistake you," she said, "Come on we're going for a drive." She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him out to the impala.

"You know everyone's looking for you," the man said, "Daddy's a little irritated at what you're doing. "

"So?" she replied pulling off to the side of the road. "What about you? Have they given up looking for you?"

"No…but I'm special."

"And I'm not?" she asked.

"You're Daddy's little angel, don't forget," he sneered. She nodded, how true."Word on the street says you've taken it upon yourself to train John Winchester. That true little sister?"

"Yup," she said. She stared straight ahead without looking at her brother.

"You know how pissed off people are gonna be about this."

"Hey…what would you like me to do…let him die."

"It's gonna happen eventually…you know…"

"…everyone dies." They said in unison.

"Why did you come find me?" he quietly asked.

"Because I never get to see you anymore. You're the only brother that I've got," she whispered. "It'll be here before you know it." At this he shifted in his seat and nodded.

"I know Lizzie, I know."

"How's your business going?" she asked. "Still traveling from town to town?"

"Of course, you know how I get my kicks. You know if you wanted to ditch the whole righteousness thing and join me…I'd love to have you back at my side. When was the last time we had a few good kicks?"

"When we were in Peru…posing as a Peruvian flute band." She smiled. "I wish think we different."

"Me too kid." She started the car and pulled back onto the highway. They drove back to the hotel in silence. "Take care kid," he whispered pulling her into an embrace.

"You too," she said. "I love you." He nodded then turned to make his way down the street.

From the motel window John watched the scene play out. Seeing Elizabeth make her way back to the hotel room John grabbed the half empty bottle of Jack and Stashed it in under his mattress.

"Hello," she said entering the room, her smile fake, "Ready to go kick some ghost ass?"

"You have no idea," John smiled, "No idea."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok. This is coming along seeming ok. If anyone as questions or ideas...just ask and I'll be happy to answer. **

**Once again...i own nothing.  
**

"Who was the guy I saw you with at the motel?" John asked. He could sense Elizabeth become uneasy.

"Just someone," she answered.

"As in…someone or…_someone?_" John asked. " You two seemed a little close."

"He's my brother," she sighed. "He travels and we sometimes run into each other." John nodded approving of the answer.

"Of all the things I know about you…I really don't know anything," John said, "Strange that in the last 12 years of knowing you I know nothing. What's your family like?" She glared up at him.

"I had a dad and a mom who left me in the cold and a couple of brothers," she said, "You feeling ok? You see a little…off," she asked.

"I'm great," John said, "Just…nervous." She stood opening the door to the house they were investigating. "So we…let ourselves in?"

"You work with what you got," she replied. She turned on her flashlight as she followed John in. Behind them the door shut on its own. They turned to look at it. John reached out and tried to turn the handle…but it wouldn't budge. Elizabeth shrugged and sat her back down pulling out the things they had brought for the ritual. "You wanna have at it?" John nodded and grabbed a bottle of holy water. There was a thud from upstairs and suddenly John Winchester was pinned against a wall by an invisible source.

John Winchester may have had one too many shots of whiskey, he may have not had graduated high school, he have been a mechanic from a family of mechanics, but he could certainly read. A "little" ghost did not throw people against the wall and pin them there.

"You said it was a little ghost…that's more like a poltergeist," John yelled.

"I see that now," she casually said, "It's ok …I can handle this." She turned back to the bag and quickly dug through it. John let out a scream as he felt claws go down his back.

"Hurry up," he yelled.

"Where's my little itty bitty Latin bible?" she asked turning to him. There was a pain that was quickly traveling throughout his entire body.

"I don't know," he spat.

"John I need my little itty bitty Latin bible in order to perform the ritual, and your telling me that you don't know where it is?" John yelped again in pain.

"Why are you more worried about the bible?"

"Someone important gave me that bible!" she yelled. She threw holy water on him. Nothing happened. She proceeded to sprinkle holy water around the house reciting was Latin phrases she knew. She reappeared back in the living room.

"JOHNNY! Did you bless this water?" she yelled her gaze glaring at him.

"Yes," he winced.

"Really because if it did, you wouldn't be stuck to the wall still!"

"I might have gone and gotten a drink or two!"

"DEAR LORD!" she yelled. "Why do I have to do everything?" she opened the vials and began reciting Latin once again. When she was done she turned to John and splashed water all over him. He fell to the floor. Throwing her things back into the bag she grabbed john by the hand and pulled him out of the house and out to the Impala. Helping him into the passenger's side she ran around and climbed into the drivers seat.

_**Back at the motel…**_

John looked over his battle scars in the bathroom mirror. When he emerged from the bathroom to get a new shirt he saw that the room had been torn apart. Elizabeth sat with the liquor bottle at the table. She glared at him, her eyes seemed to flash with fire.

"I'm sorry," he began, "I just—"

"—Stop," she said, "I don't want to hear apologies. You can't get drunk and then go expect to save the world. People's lives depend on what hunters do. Sammy and Dean depend on it. If you're not serious about it…you need to go back to Lawrence," she said. She grabbed her jacket and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" John asked.

"A walk, I need to cool off," she said exiting. John looked around the room and began to clean up. He saw to books laying on the night stand. One was the little itty bitty bible. He picked it up and flipped through the pages. There were marked pages and underlined passages.

It was in the front that he read something that moved something in him, it put things into perspective making him realize he need to do this for Dean and Sammy. He read it again and then one more time out loud

_Hey sis, _

_ You're a big girl now and I know we all tend to be hard on you, but hey I know you'll do fine kicking ass on your own. Remember vampires live in nest, werewolves always hunt in packs, if you kill one don't forget about the others. Don't forget about your family either, you know I'm here when you need me. We may fight, a lot, but I've always got your back. Remember two things. One, we were you're gift from God, and two, you His gift to us. The family will always be greater as a whole than one alone, but you won't let that get you down. _

_ Hugs Your Big Bro, _

_ GT_

_PS: 3 is a magical number, 7 is a lucky number. It's always bet to be lucky than magical, especially in your new found line of work. _

John looked around the room and grabbed one of the Latin books and the bag with the Holy water. He picked up the keys to the Impala and headed out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**_You know the drill...i don't own a review!  
_**

"Did you go see your brother?" John asked as he shut the door behind him. Elizabeth looked up from her Bible.

"Maybe," she said, "Out at a bar?" John stiffened at this comment.

"No," he replied, "I went out, went to the house. Sat outside, then I broke into the library did some research and headed over to the cemetery where I salted and burned some bones." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you know to do that? And how did you know who to burn?"

"I found a patter in the reports, and attacks, and that led me to a name. Then I called Bobby and asked him what to do." Elizabeth nodded.

"So when do you want to leave?" she quietly asked.

"I'd really like to…uh…leave now…I wanna see the kids when they wake up," he said.

John threw his bag in the back of the car. He shut the lid and jumped and the man who suddenly appeared next to him.

"Hello," the man said. "Didn't mean to scar ya." He looked around rather quickly.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" John asked. The man shrugged.

"No," he replied.

"Well if you don't mind, I need to get going," John said turning to leave.

"You know my sister." John stopped turning to look back at the man. "That got your attention," he said. John walked back over to him.

"Your Elizabeth's brother?"

"Yeah," the guy shrugged, " You the man she's running around with."

"What's your name?" John asked. The man smiled.

"Be careful with her," he said, "She's a tuff cookie, but her heart is real big and it breaks easily. And I know that she's gonna get hurt with you. Hell, she might even get killed. And if that happens, I'll be sure to knock you down a peg or two. " The man's eyes glared. John looked the short man over.

"I'm not gonna hurt her and I'm not gonna let anything happen to her," John growled. "I'm gonna protect her from the creatures that are out there." The man smirked and became serious.

"You can protect her from everything, there are things out there John Winchester that are gonna find her and punish her, she stubborn and she'll leave when she's ready. But you…you gotta watch out for her, cause she's the only person in all of God's creation that I got, and I'm not gonna lose her." John could see the sincerity and care in the stranger's eyes. He sighed, glancing back at the hotel. He turned to look back at the man, but he was gone.

_**Daylight the next morning**_

Dean came bouncing down the stairs. He ran outside onto the front porch and saw two things that made his green eyes grow large. The first was the snow, the second was the seeing the Impala covered in snow. He ran back into the house and into the kitchen. Elizabeth was fixing pancakes, Bobby was reading the paper. Sammy was babbling in his highchair.

"Lizzie!" Dean yelled. She turned and smiled.

"Morning Solider!" she beamed.

"Where's Daddy?" he asked climbing into a chair.

"Upstairs sleeping," Bobby said. "We gotta be quiet cause he's really tired."

"And we know when your daddy ain't had his sleep he turns into a snappy gator." Dean nodded then ran off. His little footsteps could be heard climbing the stairs.

"I always thought it was 'turns into a grizzly bear" " Bobby said.

"That's cause you live in Sioux Falls, South Dakota, I live in bayou in Louisiana. We don't have grizzlies there, we got gators." Bobby shook his head as he returned to his paper.

"Gagagagagagaga," Sammy babbled. Bobby looked up at him.

"Oh shh," he said, "Of course you're gonna agree with her, she's making you breakfast."

Dean slowly entered the bed room that John called his. He could see John was lying on his back, but he wasn't asleep, he was laying there looking up at the ceiling. Dean debated whether he should go see him or go back down stairs. Suddenly a thought came to mind, it always made him happy to jump and shout good morning…and Daddy hadn't been happy in a while. Dean stepped out in the hall and took a breath. Gathering his muster he took off full power as he leaped into the air and onto the bed.

"Morning Daddy!" he called. From down stairs Elizabeth and Bobby looked at one another then returned to what they were doing.

"Dean," John calmly said, "What have I told you about doing that?"

"I just wanted to make you happy," Dean frowned, "I'm sorry."

"It's OK this once," he said, "Where you good for Uncle Bobby?"

"Yes-sir."

"Are you lying?"

"Well…I tried to play ball with Sammy and he didn't catch it…and I broke something," Dean whispered. "Uncle Bobby spanked me and then said it was ok that accidents happen."

John nodded already aware of the incident. Bobby had told him when he called last night and John told him that he thought he handled it appropriately. "Daddy it snowed last night."

"Did now?" John smiled. Dean was beaming. He hadn't seen him so happy in a while. "I guess you'll want to go outside and play in it."

"You promise a snowball fight," Dean smiled. John nodded.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to have one."

"And snow angels, I want to make snow angels for mommy," Dean whispered. John said nothing as he felt that familiar sensation in his eyes. He simply smiled and nodded.

John came down stairs into the kitchen carrying Dean piggy-back style. Both were smiling and laughing. Bobby shot a quick glance to Elizabeth who grinned quickly before feeding Sammy another bite of pancake.

"What are you doing?" John asked, "Are you feeding him pancakes?"

"No," Elizabeth said, "I'm feeding him mushy pancakes soaked in milk. It's called weaning. When I had puppies I would do it with their kibble." John shot a look at Bobby.

"Did you just compare my son to a puppy? Did she just compare my son to a puppy?"

"Now look John, she' s just attempting to wean him. He can't live off formula forever."

"Dean's four, I've been through this before," John snapped.

"Different kids means different things, Sammy's not Dean and that means what works with Dean isn't going to work with Sammy," Elizabeth said. "I'm just seeing if he likes them. "

"When did you suddenly become the expert on kids?" John asked.

"John I'm just trying to help."

"Yeah…when you have your own kids that's when I'll ask for help." Elizabeth became rigid at the words. She stood looking at John. With a tear in her eye she stormed out of the kitchen. John sat down and took away the pancake mush. He instead pulled up the baby food that was sitting out. The front door could be heard slamming from down that hall.

"Smooth," Bobby said.

"Well I can take care of my own kids," John said.

"You've really upset her," Bobby said, "You shouldn't have said what you said."

"Well how does she know how to take care of a baby? She doesn't have any."

"John," Bobby said quietly, "I don't know the story, but she can't have kids. That's all she said "I can't ever have kids of my own." But I do know she has younger siblings and that's how she knows how to handle children." John turned back to Sammy. Dean was quietly eating his pancakes.

"I guess I should apologize," John said.

"You think?" Bobby asked, "And think about what you say or you'll make people think you're an idjit. Idjit."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Man... I turned out two chapters this evening...scary good. In this one...we finally learn meet and get to see who Elizabeth's brother is. I hope you enjoy if you didn't realize who it was to start with. Remember i don't own anything. **_

The phone rang from its hook in the kitchen. John had been waiting for Elizabeth to call and quickly grabbed the phone. It was around 10:30 pm and she'd been gone all day with no word.

"Lizzie?" he breathed heavily into the phone.

"John," she coldly said.

"Look I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I just kind of lost my cool. I'm tired. And that's no excuse to be mean. I know your trying to help out and I know you didn't mean to compare Sammy to a dog. Are you ok? Are you hurt or anything?" There was a long awkward pause on the other end.

"John, back at Faith, SD, the place we were at yesterday," she said. "I'm kind of really upset and I need time to cool off." She paused as her voice cracked. "I'm gonna spend some time here with my brother and then I'll meet you back at Bobby's." John felt himself stiffen. "John I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok. I mean…I understand. Family is important and you don't get to see your brother that often."

"Listen I promise to call ok."

"Alright," John said.

"Ok. I'll get off here cause you need to put the boys to bed."

"OK."

"Bye," she whispered.

"Lizzie," John quickly said.

"Yes?" John let there be a long pause as he looked for the words to say.

"…be careful." John quickly hung the phone back on the hook. He sighed turning to see Bobby standing in the door way.

"She's a wild thing," Bobby said, "When she gets a notion…she goes. It's nothing personal."

"Right," John nodded. He was angry, confused, and tired.

"In the mean time," Bobby said, " I think I found something. Maybe we should look into it."

John nodded. Bobby smiled then headed back upstairs leaving John in the dark.

_**Faith, South Dakota**_

She turned to find him awkwardly close. She jumped as he wasn't there a few seconds before.

"GOD DA-"

"HEY!" he yelled, "Don't say that."

"What are you doing?" she asked her brother.

"Waiting on you," he replied, "You done yakking? Cause if you are I would love to get the move on. I got a big surprise for you."

"Please no surprises. Last time you tried to surprise someone _you_ created the platypus. No one find it fun. No one," she said.

"Alright. Well…you me and the work I do…" he trailed off, "If I'm Coyote, will you be my Silver Fox?" This brought a smile to her face.

"I don't like playing tricks on the Native Americans," she replied. He smiled.

"Honey, we won't play jokes on them…we'll play them on the white man," he grinned.

"Well then, take me away," she whispered. He smiled and with a click of his fingers the telephone booth was suddenly void of its occupants.

_**3 weeks later….Billings, Montana Room 18  
**_

John sat at the desk of the hotel room with papers scattered everywhere. Bobby laid snoring on the bed. Dean was curled up on the other bed with Sammy. They were about 9 hrs away from Bobby's house and were investigating a string of random murders on the outskirts of the Native American Reservations. There was no connection to any of them, or at least one that John could see. It's been keeping track of it via newspaper. They'd arrived about two in the afternoon.

"I got it," Bobby said sitting up. "You said that the one man died after a witness said he was abducted by a giant bird in the sky, the other was impaled by a buffalo…and well they're still determining who the third one died."

"He claimed Pocahontas gave him some berries…before turning into a bear and chasing him through the woods. He died from a toxin that was in the berries. "

"Trickster," Bobby said, "I was reading up on them on the drive here. They do things like this." John nodded as bobby jumped off the bed and handed him the book. "We find and stake the trickster through the heart, we fix the problem."

"OK…we'll need some stakes."

**_Billings Montana, Room 7_**

"Gabe," she said stepping out of the bathroom, "I get the feeling something's not right." She looked at her brother who had changed his appearance to that of a middle aged man with tan skin and black hair. He still had those same big brown eyes. Looking in the mirror, Elizabeth had darkened her hair to a dark brown. Her eyes were still bright blue. Her skin was a little lighter than his.

"It's Riley C. Coyote," he said, "Not Gabe."

"That's almost exactly like Wiley —"

"Sis, no one like a smart ass" he said, "And you are?"

"Silver Fox," she answered. "I haven't forgotten. Although...I sucks now that Marvel stole me."

"You stole it first."

"I only took it cause i didn't want to kill another trickster. And it was fair game. Luci ripped her heart out before stopping on it...literally."

"I didn't kill Loki in cold blood...I smited him in the name of our Heavenly father."

"Hmmmmf."

"What?"

"That sounds like an excuse Micheal would use."

"NO...I did it as the one good dead before I left."

"A good dead done before you deserted heavens army?"

"What?"

"I don't know I thought _we_ left because of all the fighting and we weren't going back til it all ended?"

"Oh yeah? Who bailed and went back to heaven early?"

"I wanted to say hi to Daddy," she said, "It's not my fault he missed me so much he forgot about his wraith. And besides…he knows where you are always…" she trailed off. "Don't make me angry…or I'll tell Micheal where you are." She tried to hold her own. Gabe's jaw dropped.

"You wouldn't," he whispered.

"Try me. Remember what happened last time you tried me…I sat that bush on fire," she said with wide eyes.

"You win this time," Gabe sneered. "Are we going out or what?"

"I'm waiting on you."

"NO…you're being a woman a yakking. Let's go."

"I still got that feeling…we're forgetting something…" Elizabeth said as she pulled the door shut behind her. Gabe rolled his eyes as he climbed on the motorcycle. Elizabeth followed suit. She held on to Gabe. As he pulled away she saw the door to room 18 open. The man who stepped out had dark hair and for a second…she thought it was him. But what were the chances John was in here in Montana?

**_FYI-The Silver Fox guise is reference to a Silver Fox that is mentioned in Native American mythology. Not the Marvel Comic Silver Fox. _**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Sorry it took a while to update, I'm a college student and it was a crazy busy week with the Thanksgiving Holiday coming up. Note: Someone drops the F-Bomb in here. Please don't get offended. PLEASE REVIEW! and i don't own anyone except Elizabeth. She's my view own creation. THanks! _**

"I'm really trying to have a good time here," Gabe said. Elizabeth looked up at the bar to see the clone he had created flirting with an attractive young lady.

"I see that," she said.

"Well cheer up Missy. That's what this all is…that mean John Winchester pissed you off and now your letting it get to you. Come on. Have some fun. You know…I was thinking we head over to Yellowstone and see if we could do a Yogi Bear prank on some poor soul." Elizabeth stiffened up.

"Oh my gosh," she said, "John Winchester."

"Forget about him…you worry me because it's like a repeat of Luke."

"No…no…John Winchester," she nodded," He just walked through the door." Gabe turned to look behind him at the door.

"Shit," he breathed.

"They know there's a trickster," she said.

"You read his mind?"

"Methods don't matter, how to we get out of this?"

"The same way we get out every other time," Gabe said.

_**2 hours later….**_

"Is that your friend at the bar?" the young dark hair girl asked. John looked up from his papers and looked in the direction of the bar. Bobby sat there talking in Japanese to a pretty Japanese girl who was dressed like a Native American.

"Yeah…yeah he's with me," John sighed.

"He speaks perfect Japanese," the girl said.

"Yeah…he was stationed there for a while in 'Nam. He was a code breaker. He's actually pretty fluent in a lot of things," John grinned.

"What are you doing?" she nodded to his papers.

"Getting caught up on the news."

"Are you one of them?" she whispered.

"One of who?"

"Hunters? I know a few…they come around every now and then," she whispered. John nervously glanced around the bar back at Bobby. He then turned back to the girl. "You have the look…and only hunters sit alone at a bar with their newspapers drinking whiskey. Your wedding band…it's also silver. People who walk around with silver and have that look…75% to 89% sure they are hunters." John glanced down at his ring…he never realized it was silver. Mary had insisted they'd been silver.

"Silver Fox!" a voice called from the crowd. She turned to look up at a dark haired man. "What are you doing?"

"Chatting."

"Well we gotta get home," the man said. She smiled looking back at John.

"Big Brothers, oh so protective. Good luck with your…business," she said.

"Thank you," John nodded. He watched the siblings exit the bar. Deciding he needed to get back to the boys. He'd asked a young teenage girl who was working the front desk to babysit for him. He went up to the bar and told the tender he wanted to pay for his tab. Reaching into his back pocket he searched for his wallet. He pulled out Bobby's. Bobby who was standing next to him saw this and immediately felt around in his back pocket.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bobby asked.

"I swear I don't know how this got there," John said. Bobby attempted to keep his cool. He turned to the tiny Asian girl and politely told her goodnight as he snatched his wallet from John. They both headed out to the parking lot in awkward silence. John stopped grabbing Bobby by the shoulders.

"My tires," he said. All four were slashed. John walked around the car and stopped picking up a knife. Bobby tilted his head.

"That's my knife," he said.

"You slashed my tires? "

"No, idjit, did you take my wallet?"

"No."

"So…it was our trickster," Bobby wisely said. John stopped for a moment and nodded. It made sense. John sighed and opened the trunk. He only had one spare. "Guess we're walking back to the hotel huh?"

_**Next Day…Yellowstone. **__I_

John and Bobby were casually strolling through the woods. It's were several people claimed the strange events had happened.

"So…I'm confused," John said, "I get that were looking for a trickster, but what exactly are we looking for." He turned to Bobby. The man scratched his beard.

"A trickster," he answered.

"That's not what I meant. How do we find it?"

"I'm not quite sure. They like sweets, and playing tricks on people," Bobby answered.

"Then how do we know what were looking for?" John inquired.

"Well know when we find it," he answered. Off in the distance came a scream. The men looked at each other before running off. They came upon a man and a woman who were photographing the winter scene. They were yelling at the large grizzly that was wearing a green hat and tie. The men stopped and stared for a moment.

_**Off in the distance, watching the scene play out….**_

"I'm really sorry Gabe, but this isn't as good as you made it sound."

"Yeah," Gabe sighed looking over at his sister," Don't you hate when you have a really great idea and then when you bring it to life it really sucks." Elizabeth nodded.

"Remember last time this happened?" She asked?

_**Flashback….**_

Elizabeth sat at the vanity in her cabin. She was carefully styling her hair. She wore a light blue dress with diamond earing and a necklace to match. Her door suddenly opened as Gabriel stepped in. He was wearing fine suit, his hat in hand.

"What did you do?" she asked looking at him through the mirror. He slammed his hand against the door and turned to face her.

"Dear Sister what makes you think I've done anything?" he smiled.

"How many years have we known each other? I can read you like a book, what did you do?" Gabe smiled, shaking his finger at her he searched for the words.

"You know, I'm so glad that the Grecian hairstyle has come back. You always looked so good in the Grecian style." Standing, Elizabeth walked over to a chest and pulled out an arch-angel sword. She smiled holding it up.

"Gabriel," she began," Father made us different didn't he?" Gabriel nodded. "How so?" she asked.

"We don't need vessels, he likened us to look like men, well woman in your case, so that we could appear to the humans and convey his messages," he nervously answered.

"And what's this?"

"Your heavenly angel sword. Only an angel can harm another angel. And only one of those swords will leave a mark upon an angel were it cut it," Gabriel quietly said. Elizabeth walked up slowly to him and placed the blade at his groin.

"Brother I know how much you love the ladies, and I would love to see you grow that back. So tell me what you did, or I'll make you like father made the rest of our siblings," she breathed. Gabriel gulped quickly.

"Remember how I doubted that the ship was really unsinkable?" he nervously asked. Elizabeth's face fell. "I thought how much damage could an iceberg do? And so…I made an iceberg appear and…well…I was right, this ship is sinkable."

_**Back to the present…**_

"So I sank the Titanic, it was a really good idea at the time I just wanted to see if it would really sink," he sneered, "Besides we enjoyed a lovely vacation in Australia afterwards."

"I thought about how we were on the ship one second then relaxing in the outback the next while all those people were drowning," she snapped.

"I felt bad about it," he said. "It was just an idea that didn't work out."

_**John and Bobby's situation…**_

"Run," John said to the young couple, "Just get in your car and run. Get as far away as you can" Bobby stood slack jawed at the bear in front of them. He stood on its hind legs and looked down at the men.

"Ahh…got a pic-a-nic basket?" he spoke. Bobby looked at john with his jaw still hanging open. John grabbed the shot gun from Bobby and opened fire. He shot four rounds into the bear skull for good measure. Pulling a steak out of his back pocket he stabbed it in the heart for good measure. He turned back to Bobby who was still in shock.

"You ok?" he asked.

"You killed fucking Yogi Bear," he managed to say. John rolled his eyes.

" I killed something freaky," he replied. Bobby walked over and looked down at the dead animal.

"What do you think a taxidermist would say if we took this in?" he asked. John looked at him like he was a fool. "What, you would love to tell you kids you killed Yogi Bear?" Off in the distance they heard people approaching. John motioned for them to split up. The picked separate trees to hide in. A coyote and a grey fox trotted up to the dead bear and then…the turned into the two native American from the bar last night.

"Someone killed your bear, Coyote."

"Hunters," Coyote frowned. "You know what this means, time to get moving. Where would you like to go Silver Fox."

"I'm sure you have someplace nice in mind?" there was a rustle from behind. "I don't think were alone." With a motion of her hand the bear disappeared and bobby appeared. "Hunters," she smiled. "What shall we do to him?"

"What do you think sounds good? Bears? Snakes? Oh…giant bird? Dinosaur?" Coyote smiled. Silver Fox laughed as another rustle was made. She turned just in time as John lounged the stake through her heart. She stared at him for a moment before turning to look at Coyote. As she fell to the ground the blood trickled down the corner of her mouth. Running over, Coyote kneeled over Silver Fox in shock. Quickly making his move, Bobby lodged his steak through his back and into his heart. The man looked up at john as the blood trickled out his mouth as well. He fell over on top of the woman's body. John kneeled down and felt for a pulse.

"They're dead," he whispered.

"Let's go before someone finds us here with 'em," Bobby said as he began jogging back to the truck. John looked over the bodies once more then followed.

_**Off in the distance, watching the scene play out….**_

"Think we made that too easy?" Elizabeth asked. She watched the impala head off back in the direction of town. Gabriel shrugged and shook his head.

"They haven't been hunting very long, I mean…someday they might look back on this and say 'I wish that easy again' but I think it was somewhat believable." Elizabeth nodded.

"Do me a favor," she said, "In the future, stay away from cartoons? They don't seem to go over well." Gabriel frowned.

"But I have a really great idea using the Hulk."

_**Next day Bobby's house….**_

"Daddy," Dean yelled," Sammy won't give me my GI JOE!" John sigh looking up from his book.

"Dean how did Sam get the GI JOE?" John asked.

"I don't know," Dean obviously lied. John sighed and put the book down. He reached over and picked Sammy up. Prying the GI Joe from his hands he handed it back to Dean. Sam immediately began crying.

"Don't let me see him with it again," he told Dean, "Our you'll be getting it. Understand?"

"Yes sir," Dean pouted. John put Sammy's coat and boots on and headed outside. He opened up the impala and cranked the car getting some heat going. Sammy continued to cry.

"Shh," John said, "You're not big enough to play with the doll yet." He gently rocked the baby. Sammy quieted down a bit and grabbed the steering wheel. He laughed and babbled. John flipped his visor down and pulled out a picture of him and Mary standing in front of their house in Lawrence.

"Look Sammy," he said, "It's mommy…do you remember her?" Sammy looked at the picture and grabbed for it still babbling. "No…you don't do you? And you never will…you'll never see that pretty smile…or hear the semi annoying laugh…you'll miss out on so much…" he put the picture back and turned Sammy to look at him face to face.

"Daaadaaa," giggled Sammy as he began playing with his beard.

"What'd you say buddy?"

"Daaadaa,"Sammy giggled. John smiled.

"That's right, I'm Dada." There came a knock on the window. John jumped spoking Sammy. He began to cry again. The door opened and Elizabeth leaned in.

"Why are you sitting in the car holding the baby?" she casually asked. John looked her over.

"where did you come from?" he asked.

"Thin air," she sarcastically answered. "What are you doing?"

"Bonding with my son."

"Right," she nodded.

"LIZZIE!" Dean yelled from the porch. He ran out in his snow boats without a coat on. She caught him and twirled him around.

"Hey kiddo, miss me?" she asked.

"I sure did," he laughed hugging her.

"Dean where's your coat?" John yelled. "You must really be asking for it today. I'm gonna whoop your hide yet." Dean jumped out of Lizzie's arms and back into the house.

"I'll protect you!" she yelled at him. She turned back to John. "He's just excited to see me." John frowned.

"He doesn't need to be getting sick," John said.

"And Sammy doesn't need to be out in the cold even if he does have a coat on."

"That's why we're sitting in the car," john defended. Lizzie rolled her eyes and picked up the bag she had dropped while picking up dean.

"I'm going in," she said.

"Wait," John called.

"What?"

"C'mere." She rolled her eyes again and headed over to the impala. John motioned her close.

"What?" she asked. John leaned forward and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I'm sorry about what happened. And I'm glad your back," he quietly said. Lizzie nodded and returned to the house.

"Daadaa," Sammy said. John smiled at his youngest.

"That's right, I'm Dada."


	9. UPDATE

**So here's something to know about me, I'm a college student who works a part-time job. The last couple of weeks I've **

**been scheduled full time and my exams are a couple days away. I have also had the worst case of writers block ever. **

**I promise to update soon. In the mean time an ideas you would like to see in the story or anything to help with writers**

** block would be deeply DEEPLY appreciated. Hang tight, and please review, I promise more coming soon!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello. Long time no story. I am deeply sorry about this being so late. Christmas time and New Year's along with working at Macy's and having a crazy family means nothing I plan ever gets done. I've had some great ideas come to me and I promise that you will get more of this story soon. This is short, more there is more too come! **

**If a djinn were to grant my wish, I would own Supernatural. But I haven't met one yet. **

"So," the husky man said leaning against his truck, "You're John Winchester." He placed the cigarette to his lips and took a drag on it.

"So…you're Caleb. Just…Caleb."

"Yep."

"Do you…hunt?" John asked looking at the man.

"Eh…Depends on what it is. I have to take into account what kind of escape route I'm going to need." He lifted his pants leg to show of the metal that was there. "Use to hunt all the time. Hell I had me some good times killing all sorts of bitches. Til one got me." He took another drag on his cigarette.

"Shut the hell up," Elizabeth said as she closed the basement door behind her. "Nothing supernatural took that leg." She layed her large duffle bag by the door. She saw the two men were standing in the kitchen eyeing one another. Men. "It was a you're fault you stepped on the hidden bomb in that jungle. And you're mighty damn luck that the local who made it made it wrong or you would've lost more than your leg."

"I usually stick to ghost hunts. It's a lot easier to dig up a body and burn it then it is to run away from a werewolf. All things considered. " He flicked the cigarette into the sink and turned to Elizabeth.

"Baby," he said. "You get everything you needed?" He moved closer attempting to hug her. She slipped out of his way and laughed.

"Yeah. How much I owe ya?" she asked pulling out a wad of cash. He smirked.

"Just a kiss and a promise you'll come by more. Jim said that was one nasty bitch you was on your way to help with."

"And Jim used the phrase bitch?" she asked. John raised a questioning eyebrow from the kitchen. Caleb simply smiled. He turned back to John.

"When she runs off and leaves ya, you just let me know what you need and how much. I'll be sure to get you a good deal." John nodded glancing at Elizabeth. She picked up the bag and headed over to John.

"Later," she simply said flipping her hair and heading out the back door. John turned to Caleb and extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you," John grinned.

"Same here," Caleb smiled taking the handshake. "Pleasure doing business." .


End file.
